Max
|General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} Bio Max is an African lion. On his birthday 16 years, participated in the "rite of forest" to decide if it makes part of the forest. He is the main protagonist of the serie Max Adventures. He loves the forest and his adoptive parents, was created in the forest since he was a newborn cub. And protects your family and friends when they are in danger,he was the single lion in the forest where he was raised, and sometimes sensed loneliness for that reason, but neither that has shaken him. Her personality is bold, adventurous, brave, friend and solidary but sometimes is a bit childish and stubborn. He was born in the kingdom of the lion and was named Prince Max. He is the son the ancient king, Adisa, but on the day of his appointment, his uncle Rex betrayed his family and allowed the Master of Shadows enter in their kingdom. How extreme measures, his mother Shifa, handed him along with the amulet of the lion for Higgabottom, and so was taken to a forest far from the kingdom. In this same day, his father was murdered by the Master of Shadow. And his mother became prisoner since that day Higgabotton protects Max because of the promise that the queen him made make. Only when he completed 16 years old discovered the truth of her past. He is also the last champion of the forest since Shadow Master has invaded the forest and burned the tree of the champions Appearance In "the beginning" wears a white shirt with details in the collared with a brown vest, red gloves,gray pants thick fabric, red belt in style feline and boots red with details In Elemagika is the same thing only is changing the vest of color dark wine with a communicator and belt who has a detail of roots In Kombatei, he wears a ninja outfit, jacket red sleeveless, dark pants, red shoes with white socks and wristbands In pyrata, he starts wearing a brown jacket with long sleeves and white, gloves street, leather belt with the symbol of Kibon, orange brown pants, black leather boots In the season "Cyberion", his costume is like of the soldiers of the space, white jumpsuit, shoulder pads red with braces, red gloves large size, belt with pockets and boots of silver with details the begins or max adventures: the birth of the King In the season "the begins", is a flashback of Max's life before he became king, and also of the other characters. Max is a teenager of 16 years old, lives in the forest where he was raised during childhood and early adolescence, as the ancient custom says, he needs to do the "rite of the forest." In the first minutes, he saves the life of a baby monkey, and then goes home to her adoptive parents (which are rodents) His mother warns him that his "uncle" Higgabottom arrived and that will also visit a friend, Max enters the house while his friends Sipke and Twitch make a plan of sabotage to help him. When Max comes into the living room, sees his uncle and they start chatting Higgabottom asked if he was ready for the rite, he replies that he no have longer sure and that Twitch warned him that the guardians of the forest will make things difficult. Higgabottom reassured him saying not to worry and just be yourself In the rite, everyone were in the stands yelling and supporting Max. The main guardian (is a monkey who wears a bunch of fruit instead of a crown) approaches and dictates the rules, as there was no other lions in the forest, the adversary of Max would be a stick and that will be passed from champion to champion The trumpet sounds giving signal the competition. A bear throws the bat and Max runs to reach the opponent. The baton arrives in the paws of a monkey and he sneaks into the jungle of vines, and it is here where this the sabotage. Twich pulls a thorn from the coasts of Spike he manages loosen the liana, but the plan goes awry, instead of the monkey catch the liana, whom fell into the trap was Max. He magpie the sabotage and instantly takes a fall of 10 meters But lucky for you, his fall is cushioned by the leaves and when it gets to the floor, he back to the race. The monkey when it arrives at the waterfall, throws the stick and the stick falls into the water along with Max. The next champion is the enemy of childhood of Max ... Croco the crocodile, he picks up the baton and the competition becomes underwater Croco and Max deviate from the obstacles, but Croco beyond of to insult Max calling him "baby" pushes-him for the roots of a tree and it gets stuck, and if liberated in a few seconds. Twitch and Spike, they observe the crocodile approaching, Twitch says to try to delay it but it was need a bait, Spike pushes him doing the chameleon dropped in water This has attracted carnivorous fishes, at the same time Twitch jumps back into the trunk. When the crocodile approached of the fishes the plan failed again, the crocodile was friend of them. The enemy passed without problems but Max took various biting, but managed to pass After it ran again, this was already the final step. Max jumped, climbed and ran until arrive the herd of deer, that was the hardest, he ran trying to overcome the stick but in the midst of this attempt were all thrown everywhere. This also served as an advantage, Max passed the front but a of the deer also threw the stick And so in the final minutes of the race, Max gets past by the finish line, nearly tied with the stick. As a prize, Max is taken to the tree of the champions and the guardian of the forest does the lion mark on the tree and says the Lions now have a place in the forest and that Max is the new champion of the forest or "the son of the forest" Personality Max is often seen as a young lion-hearted it is a bit childish and stubborn, his actions are always for the good of others. He is brave, courageous, tenacious, friendly, humorous and protector But sometimes it is indecisive, afraid of making mistakes in their choices and lose the people he loves and does not believe in yourself When if see him for the first time can seem like he is a bit immature and kid but he is easy to live with and always seeks the best for everyone,and everything what have more afraid is of losing their friends (especially Leena) and of make sacrifices Abilities and Talents *Ease in the learning: He can learn easily but in issues of being a king serious with elegance like his late father, he has some difficulty because of the way it was created, however can easily understand the world around them,He can their skills improve with a few explanations of their teachers and are always executed with success *Swimming:He has no problem swimming, both that in the time that he lived in the forest he always jumped of waterfalls. That was a great advantage when he and his friends were trapped on a desert island and Max needed to, swim back to the finish line or even when Leena was thrown into the cold waters of the lands icy, it was Max who saved her from dying frozen *Velocity:its speed is incredibly exellent, this through the games he made in the trees. He has a better physical condition than lions of the kingdom of the lion, this is another useful feature of the Max *Agility:Agility and speed are its strong points, very useful in dangerous situations. Agility can be seen in some episodes as well as in the day they were challenged to win in the five challenges of island *Force and fight:He can fight with strength and vigor thanks to the plays of fight he had with Felina in childhood, their methods of combat are good with or without weapons. His strength is of the nature of the lions, but was improved with the period he were in the forest Relationships Leena Leena, Max's best friend. Initially when she saw Max for the first time, considered him as the "forest boy" because he was created in the forest and also being a bit childish, clumsy and also for not believing in the legend of the fenix. She was always rough and angry in relation to the Max initially,its relationship with Leena that time was narrow, even he trying to be gentle with her,However in the episode "the pyramid", Leena tries to impress Max by making a dangerous landing in the desert, she manages, but to get angry again when he asks her to teach him how to drive The Fenix, but in the episode "Leena's past" all this was just because she wanted to find your father in another way and, did does not want involve more people in this After that he decided get closer to Leena would otherwise, but in the episode after of the "Leena's past", she still was a little rude to him when she said with sarcasm and irritation about trust him. However after that, the two became more next Leena changed his behavior becoming gentle, friendly and affectionate with Max. She showed this change in episode "griffin guardian" when she did not if bothers more of the Max the main cabin He seems to have a passion matched by Leena, as he demosntra in some episodes, in fact the two are best friends and possibly one likes of the other more than just a friend. Gallery: Max and Leena File:Wx360asaventurasdomaxel.jpg File:Mqdefault_(1).jpg File:2.jpg File:0_(2).jpg File:Maxmac2.png File:0.jpg File:2b790e702_384-y1.2-2.jpeg File:Gallery2.jpg File:Paddlepop_345x345_01a1109-91487_(1).jpg File:Hqdefault.jpg File:Hqdefault_(1).jpg File:162444_276153419096627_276150882430214_20281_2554_n.jpg File:Foto0775.jpg| File:Foto0780.jpg| File:Foto0781.jpg| File:Foto0776.jpg| File:Foto0779.jpg| File:Foto0778.jpg| File:Foto0777.jpg| File:Foto0783.jpg| File:Foto0782.jpg| File:Foto0784.jpg| ---- RETURN TO |General}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /BTS|Behind Scenes}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- ---- REFERENCE SECTION ---- ---- ---- Category:Heroes